love story
by srzkun
Summary: Aku akan memberitahu kalian. Seorang gadis yang aku sayangi—cintai. Namanya Haruno Sakura/ AU, OOC, Sasuke's POV


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sasuke pov, not sweet love story, AU, Typo(S), OOC, dsb.

.

.

Aku akan memberitahu kalian. Seorang gadis yang aku sayangi—cintai. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Mata _emerald-_nya yang indah dan meneduhkan ditambah rambut pink panjangnya yang lembut dan wangi saat tertiup angin. Pembawaan gadis itu yang ceria, cerewet dan sedikit manja. Kadang ia begitu mengganggu—dalam artian sebenarnya. Kadang aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya ditengah-tengah kesibukanku sebagai direktur utama perusahaan keluargaku dan itu sangatlah berpengaruh pada kinerja-ku. Saat rapat terkadang pikiranku tidak fokus dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dan oleh sebab itu aku membutuhkan seorang asisten, Shiranui Shizune-san.

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari kantor Uchiha. Pertama kali kami bertemu adalah di halte. Aku yang saat itu tidak membawa mobil akhirnya pulang dengan bus umum. Dia begitu lembut—setidaknya itu menurutku. Dia yang tersenyum ramah dengan oranglain dan merelakan tempat duduknya bagi ibu hamil yang berada di halte. Ia yang rela menunggu antrian busnya dilewati orang banyak dan menunggu bus selanjutnya. Hatinya suci, dan itu yang membuatku semakin mengaguminya.

Saat itu ialah yang petama kali menyapaku—dan kuakui aku begitu pengecut. Ia tersenyum padaku dan menyapaku dengan ceria.

"Jadi, apa kau orang baru? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu disini," ungkapnya dengan nada ceria khas anak SMU meski dia telah terlihat dewasa. Aku menanggapinya dengan kikuk. Antara malu dengan gengsi.

Sapaan singkat itu membuatku mengetahui segala tentangnya. Aku berniat untuk melewati senja bersamanya lagi di halte bus yang sejak saat itu jadi favorit bagiku.

…

Sekali-kali aku pernah mengantarnya ke rumahnya, tentu saja dengan bus umum. Selepas turun dari bus, kami berjalan kaki di sore hari sambil bercengkrama mengenai aktivitas masing-masing—lebih tepatnya ia yang bercerita sedangkan aku mendengarkan, kadang ia juga bertanya apa hari ini aku bahagia dan aku menjawabnya singkat, "ya". Aku berkata jujur dengan mengatakan aku bahagia. Karena dia sedang berada disisiku. Sebagian relung hatiku terasa terisi dengan sosoknya. Senyum cerianya yang telah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku dan tawa riangnya yang telah menjadi melodi indah dalam hidupku.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun. Apa besok kau jadi menjemputku?" tanyanya. Aku mengagguk semangat. Ia terkekeh sambil merona. Oh tidak!— aku terlalu gegabah. Kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya dan melambaikan tangannya sambil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Ah! Jadi kosong—

Selalu begitu. Aku baru sadar, kini ialah yang mengantikan setengah jiwaku. Dan tanpa dia, aku merasa…

—tidak ada apa-apanya.

…

Entah kenapa kini menatapnya merupakan kegiatan rutinitasku. Sakura—yang masih dengan setelan kerjanya—yang duduk di seberang meja kantin kantorku dengan _bento_ di depannya dan satu sumpit. Ia membuka bungkusan bento-nya dan menyuapkan sesuatu kepadaku menggunakan sumpit. Aku menatap malu ke sekitarku. Bawahan-bawahanku kini sedang terkikik sekaligus menatap iri pada kemesraan kami.

"Sa… Sakuraa," panggilku malu-malu. Ia tertawa ringan. Lalu menyumpitkan telur gulung padaku.

"Kalau makan tidak boleh bersuara, Sasuke-kun,"

Ah— suaranya bagaikan seruling bidadari surge. Indah dan entah mengapa aku tak bisa membantahnya.

…

Hubungan kami berjalan 3 tahun setelah itu. Meski tanpa ada ungkapan 'berpacaran' tapi aku yakin Sakura mengerti bahwa ia milikku dan aku milikknya. Aku yakin begitu sampai suatu ketika aku kesal melihat Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan dokter (terlihat dari setelan pakaiannya) setan merah—aku tak tahu dan tak peduli siapa namanya. Mataku menyipit tidak suka dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sakura kecang hingga membuatnya hamper menangis.

"Sss… Sasuke-kun.. le… lepass," ringisnya. Kulihat setan merah itu bertindak

"Lepaskan gadis itu! Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya!" setan merah itu berucap seolah Sakura-nya adalah milik setan merah sialan itu.

"Aku berhak atas dirinya dan dia berhak atas diriku," kataku angkuh, kulihat ia memicingkan mata tidak suka, "Karena aku adalah calon suaminya," kemudian aku menarik tangan Sakura lebih lembut. Kulihat ia tak lagi meringis. Tapi merona. Uchiha memang hebat.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya . Aku menoleh kesal, masih marah dengan penolakannya padaku.

"Kau cemburu dengan Gaara-kun?"

"Jangan panggil namanya didepanku, Sakura!" bentakku possessive. Aku tak ingin bibir indahnya menyunggingkan nama pria lain selain aku.

"Tapi dia adikku, lho!"

—Oh tidak! Dasar Sasuke bodoh!

…

Aku menyukai saat-saat dia begitu possessive padaku. Kau tau maksudku? Ya! Aku suka saat Sakura cemburu.

Pagi itu—Hyuuga Hinata, sekertaris baruku (Shizune-san sedang cuti hamil), memasuki ruanganku dan memberikan berkas-berkas penting yang harus aku tanda tangani. Karena sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan Itachi-nii (kakakku) memintaku membelikannya takoyaki di kantin kantor, maka aku menyuruh Hinata yang melakukannya.

Hinata memang orang yang tanggap dan bergerak cepat, dalam waktu lima belas menit takoyaki sudah berada di tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapku sambil tersenyum kaku. Aku memang jarang senyum.

"Douita, Sasuke-kun," balasnya. Kejadian ini ternyata dilihat oleh Sakura Haruno, dokter muda yang punya emosi tinggi.

"Oooh! Jadi begini, Sasuke-kun?" omelnya, aku dan Hinata menatapnya aneh. "Kau melarangku dekat dengan adikku sementara kau bermain gila di belakangku?" kesalnya. Hinata bahkan terkejut dengan kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menggeser posisi Hinata dan meliriknya dengan tajam membuat Hinata undur diri.

"Ini! Aku sudah buatkan makan siang! Lain kali kalau butuh makan, panggil aku! Biar aku yang membelikannya," dumelnya. Aku terkekeh sementara dia mendengus panjang. Ia ambil takoyaki dari Hinata dan membuangnya di tong sampah di ruanganku.

"Makanan kantin itu tidak higienis! Kau bisa sakit! Belum tentu Hyuuga itu cuci tangan sebelum membawanya untukmu," celotehnya dan itu membuatku tertawa lebar membuat ia mendelik dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Sakura," panggilku. Ia hanya menoleh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu makanan untuk Itachi-nii lho."

Dan sedetik kemudian ia terlihat salah tingkah dan merona.

…

Ketika hasrtaku untuk memilikinya benar-benar tak tertahankan, aku akhirnya nekat untuk melamarnya. Menjadikannya bagian dari Uchiha. Malam itu aku mengajaknya makan malam di restoran prancis yang terkenal romantis. Tentu saja ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa sering-sering menemuinya. Kesibukannya yang padat dan kesibukkanku yang tidak mengenal batas toleransi membuatku begitu merindukannya dan menginginkannya berada terus disampingku. Dan kesempatan inilah yang kugunakan untuk lamaran mempersuntingnya.

Aku benar-benar gugup hingga berkali-kali ke toilet—membuatku tampak konyol dihadapannya saat itu. Hampir saja batal karena Sakura sudah dua jam kami makan malam namun tetap membisu membuatnya lama-kelamaan jengah juga dan meminta pulang.

Namun tekadku sudah bulat. Aku ingin memilikinya.

"Sakura!" teriakku kaku di tengah-tengah restaurant membuat kami menjadi tontonan dalam sekejap. Aku berusaha rileks agar tidak memalukan diriku sendiri dan dirinya.

"Aku tahu kita sudah bersama sejak tiga tahun lalu, dan aku ingin memperjelas statusmu sebagai Nyonya Uchiha," kurasa ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini dan ia terlihat merona hebat.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Merilekskan pikiranku.

"Would you be my Sunshine?" dan seketika ia menghambur sambil memelukku dengan tangis bahagia. Ia juga mengangguk, menandakan ia bersedia menjadi matahari yang bersinar selamanya di kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke, dan itu aku.

…

Ah! Sudah lama sekali kejadian-kejadian itu. Sekitar 23 tahun yang lalu. Ah! Biasanya gadis pink itu ada disini—menyiapkan keperluanku bekerja dan memasakkan makanan untukku. Kemana ya istri pink-ku ini ya?

Aku menengok ke segala arah dan menatap sesosok gadis berambut pink sedang memakai celemek dengan sendok sup ada di tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh. Ah! Itu dia, Sakura-ku.

"Ohayou, Otou-san," sapanya riang persis seperti Haruno Sakura. Dia menyiapkan sup ayam tomatnya dan nasi untuk menjadi sarapan kami.

"Hn. Ohayou, Kim," sapaku datar. Ia tak marah dan tersenyum. Dia melepas apronnya dan menarikku menuju meja makan.

"Berisik sekali, masih pagi juga!" protes seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun raven dengan mata onyx itu. Sifatnya yang datar menurun dariku. Tapi terkadang ia juga emosian seperti Sakura Haruno.

"Hei, cuci muka saja sana! Ini hari penting tahu! Dasar baka otouto," balas Kim sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah anak laki-laki itu.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari kamarnya. Lengkap dengan setelan kerja-nya yang rapih.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi gini? Kok masak banyak?" Tanya anak itu memandang bingung kea rah meja makan dimana ada aku, Kim, dan Nate (bocah sepuluh tahun itu).

"Baka aniki! Ini hari bersejarah tahu!" kesalnya sambil menarik anak itu duduk di sampingku. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah mereka semua.

"Nate-kun, Kei nii-chan, otou-san. Hari ini hari ulang tahun mendiang Ibu. Apa kalian lupa?" tanyanya dramatis, persis sekali Sakura.

"Hari ini, kita akan ke pusara ibu. Agar Ibu bahagia di sana! Kalian mengerti?" celoteh Kim—anak kedua perempuanku yang aku sayang. Nate dan Kei hanya menatap Kim datar namun menurut juga.

"Semoga, Ibu selalu dalam lindungan Kami-sama. Amin." Doa'nya khusuk.

'_Ya, Sakura—semoga kau menjadi bahagia. Terimakasih telah memberikanku tiga cahaya mataharimu untuk menemaniku tinggal di dunia yang sepi ini tanpamu,'_

Kulihat Kei dan Nate juga berdoa. Mereka semua mendo'akan ibunya yang sudah bahagia di surga sana. Kei dan Nate lebih mirip denganku mata hitam, rambut raven kelam serta sikap dingin yang kuturunkan, berbeda dengan Kim. Ia lebih mirip Sakura. Mata _emerald_-nya serta rambut pinknya mengingatkanku pada gadis yang kucintai semenjak usiaku 23 tahun.

"Itadakimasu~"

**The End**

[A/N] : yak karena hari ini adalah bad day ever I had, jadi buat fict dengan ogah ogahan juga. Lagi kesel sama sesuatu sampai dicurhatin di fac*b**k segala membuat gue ngerasa cewek abis! T-T

Daripada kesel gak jelas dan nggak ada manfaat lebih baik buat fict aja. Demi memperingati hari besar yang harusnya jadi hari libur nasional #ditampar yaitu hari ulangtahun Haruno Sakura *meskipun kelewat dua hari tapi nafas-nafas nya masih ada kan*. Chara kesayangan kita semua'○')/

Sekalian buat adikku yang juga kebenaran berulang tahun di tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Happy birthday. Semoga nggak galau lahir batin gara-gara orang. Pikirin mau ujian aja. Katanya mau masuk universitas negeri.

Yak! Kata-kata terakhir dari perwakilan cowok imut sejagat raya ini adalah Give Concrit ya! Fict ini dibuat dengan masih berselimutkan badmood lho. Takutnya nanti ada salah-salah kata atau gimana xD


End file.
